Access control systems based on electronic access are becoming more and more popular when needing to control access to a protected physical space. To gain access, a key device is provided in the proximity of, or in contact with, a lock device. Credentials of the key device are communicated between the key device and the lock device after which access is denied or granted. When access granted, a mechanical device needs to be controlled using electric signals to set the lock device in an open state to allow access to the protected physical space. Many times, this involves actuating a motor.
However, the signal provided to the motor should be secure from failure of components and/or external impact, such as lightning or external manipulation of voltage and/or temperature. Any improvement in such protection is an improvement of the security of the whole access control system.